


The True Hero of Remnant

by Bellakinz



Category: RWBY
Genre: Crack, Humor, I don’t know what this is, One Shot, Post-Volume 6 (RWBY), Rivalry, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-08 08:00:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21472675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellakinz/pseuds/Bellakinz
Summary: After the Fall of Beacon, a certain someone wanted to get revenge on the people who destroyed his shop.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	The True Hero of Remnant

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic on here. I just thought of this randomly and decided “hey, let’s do it.” So here is the fic that no one asked for!

Once all the panic after the fall died down, a figure stood in the empty streets of Vale. The figure looked down the street and headed to the nearest airship dock. Travel was rare since the fall happened, so airships lefts once every few months to get rations, supplies, and anything else to help the few people remaining in Vale and Beacon Academy. The figure, a middle-aged man, snuck into the ship. He hid behind some cargo as the ship took off. 

A few hours passed. The only sounds to listen to were the humming of the engine and the chatter between the pilots. They mostly talked about Grimm and family. Soon the airship docked in Mistral, and the hooded figure got off to head to the lower district. The lower district was filled with thieves and criminals, the last thing the man wanted to see. He stopped short of an old building that was just as broken down as the rest of the town and had broken window just above the door. The figure walked in taking in the scent of blood and alcohol.

Saying this place was dirty was a major understatement. There were shards scattered across the floor. The man looked around, and his eyes landed on the exact person he wanted to see: Little Miss Malachite. He walked up and sat in the chair facing her. She raised an eyebrow.

“I hear you can find people. I was hoping you could find them,” the man said in his raspy voice laced with venom at the mention of his archenemies, and he took out a picture of Cinder Fall and her two followers, Emerald Sustrai and Mercury Black.  
“And if I have seen them, what’s in it for me?” The man pulled out a bag of dust. “So? We have plenty of dust,” He pulled out more dust and Lien.  
“This enough?” The man raised an eyebrow. Little Miss smiled.  
“Of course. I know exactly where the Cinder is going.” 

Cinder and Neo sat in the airship playing a game of cards. Getting to Atlas on the disguised airship was a lot more boring than they anticipated. They have been in the air for a total of three days with no other human contact, so it was a surprise when they heard the door open. Cinder looked up with her one good eye and saw the figure who broke into the flying airship. 

“Old Man Shopkeep, my archenemy.” She said and stood up.  
“Cinder Fall, we meet again! I haven’t seen you since you destroyed Vale and ruined all my profits!” The man was known as the shopkeeper of the little dust shop in Vale. He glared at his archenemy and spoke. “Your nefarious plan ends here!” Cinder used her maiden powers to summon her sword, but she was too slow. Old Man Shopkeep took out a contraption and built a bomb. 

The Shopkeep set the bomb off and jumped out of the Airship deploying a parachute. The ship exploded behind him as he drifted back to land smirking. He landed on the ground and pulled out a photo.  
“Now onto my next target.”


End file.
